


K - like kissing the King of Númenor

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:</p>
<p>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"</p>
<p>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".</p>
<p>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.</p>
<p>And here is already the next cue:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of Choices - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The End of Choices**  
  
 _Soon,_ they told him, shrugging, and he knew better than to ask again.  In the dark he crept on deck, clutching the rail at the bow, peering forward into the empty expanse lit only by the lambent starlight on the wave foam.  
  
A cool, slim hand touched his arm and he opened his cloak to draw her inside the warmth.  
  
"You could continue to sail west, and be welcomed in Aman."    
  
His chin rubbed her curls as he shook his head.  "I will be king of a great people, and our sons will be mightier still."  
  
"Elros!"  She turned her face up to him, tears hovering on her lashes.  
  
"My dear, I have no regrets."    
  
He dammed her tears with kisses. She clung to him as the sun rose.  The golden rays limned a solid blue haze on the horizon, as the lookout on the mast called out, "Land ahead!"

150 words- a drabble and a half 


	2. Kissing the King of Numenor - by Dean Maia of Este

Kissing the King of Numenor

  


Elwing walked to Elros and kissed his head, his hands, and his feet. "How are you this morning my King, ready to rule? We are at your beck and call."

  


Elros gave a brilliant toothless grin and waved his chubby arms at his Mother. She smiled and tickled him. Earendil came over, picked him up, and kissed him too.

  


"His Majesty must eat." She said. 

  


"Why do you spoil him so?" he asked. "You will make Elrond jealous."

  


With the sometimes foresight of the Elf he said, "He needs to get used to it." Then she looked sad.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
